Spirit
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: Mina Chapman, an attractive brunette who just happens to belong to a family of spirits. Oh no, what have the turtles got themselves into this time? Especially Raph and Donny. WARNING: Rating may go up in later chapters. I'll warn you. RaphxOc DonxOc
1. The human spirit

Spirit

**Hi. I'm gonna try and update this story as much as I can. Please enjoy and review. Flames will be ignored. **

* * *

There is a spirit for everything. Not all spirits are ghoulish and translucent. Take humanity for example; humans represent the spirits of Life and Decisions. Lady Luck is actually the spirit of luck, well one of them anyway. Jack Frost is a spirit of frost, ice and winter. You get the picture.

Spirits don't just take after seasons and elements, they take after sayings, emotions and all those little things in life that you don't really think about.

Christians believe that part of God is a spirit – the holy spirit. So you see, there's spirits where ever you look. You don't see them, of course, but their there.

Mina Chapman knows this better then anybody. By human standards, she's an orphan – but that's only because her family are spirits. They adopted her.

Right now your probably thinking, 'since when do spirits care about orphans?'

Mina is no ordinary human, she's the spirit human. Which means a part of her is a spirit, allowing her to do things regular humans can't do. The spirit humans' spirit part is filled with every spirit, giving her – or him - 'magical powers'. 'Spirit powers' would be a better way of putting it – but what can you do? Besides, 'magical powers' is more dramatic, and we all like a bit of drama, don't we?

The spirit human is born every century or so. Just another event to add onto the list of Amazing-Events-That-Happen-Every-Century. Which actually isn't that many.

Since Mina was the spirit human and can actually see the spirits – except the ones where there's nothing to see, of course – a bunch of spirits decided to take care of her. This is Mina's story with the TMNT.

* * *

**This was just a preview or prologue of the story. I wanted you to know about the spirit human and spirits first. Otherwise this story would just not work. Trust me, the story isn't ALL about Mina. I know this chapter is short but plz review.**


	2. Chess and Rain

Spirit

**A proper chapter, yay! Don't forget to review, no flames. On your marks, get set... GO!**

* * *

Mina Chapman was leaning forward, her elbows resting on the table, staring intently at the chessboard. She was also doing a bad job of making it look like she didn't care who won the chess match. Which she did.

Her remaining 5 dollars was riding on this.

"Come on, Zoe." She whispered.

An almost translucent girl, with lilac eyes and silver hair turned in her seat to send Mina a confident smile.

"Don't worry Mina, this game is in the bag." Zoe replied, in a voice like wind chimes. Zoe moved her queen forward.

"Check mate."

The once silent room was filled with cheers and moans of disappointment. Zoe's opponent, a shadow spirit named – what do you know – Shadow, glared at Zoe. Zoe just sent him an apologetic smile and silently made her way over to her precious books. Zoe didn't see why Mina made such a fuss, beating Shadow in a game of chess was so easy it wasn't even fun any more. Oh well, as long as it made her adopted sister happy.

Mina crowed and said to her fellow better, "The day Zoe gets something wrong is the day I jump of Mount Everest."

Apparently, it made Mina very happy. Zoe shook her head, already sat down with a book in her hands. She knew the percentage of her getting something wrong was 0.1%. She was a knowledge spirit – knowing things was what she was good at. Not to mention her pride and joy; Zoe loved knowing how things worked and just knowing things, period.

Zoe glanced at her dark-haired sister one more time before settling down for an afternoon of knowledge.

Not too far away, the turtles were settling in for a afternoon of pizza and video games. It was raining turtles – unmutated ones - and frogs topside – so they'd have to stay underground.

Mikey of course didn't mind, seizing the opportunity to finally complete his latest game.

Donatello didn't mind that much either, now he could finish the several projects that cluttered his work space and put them to some use. Wielding a blow torch, he got down to business.

Leonardo was a bit miffed that they weren't topside protecting innocent people from the terrors of New York City but Splinter's decision was final. So he decided to use the time to catch up on his meditation – he'd been missing out on some because of all the patrols he'd been doing. The foot activity had increased dramatically in the past few weeks – Leo was going to use meditation to try and find out why. Before he began, he briefly wondered if his Sensi was doing the same.

Raphael was having the hardest time. Since when did a little rain hurt anybody? True, 'a little' was probably being stretched but has anyone ever died of rain? He didn't think so. Raph walked around the lair, past Mikey several times – listening to the sound of whatever game Mikey was playing. Then past Don's lab, where the sounds of T.V were replaced by the sound of a blow torch.

He didn't bother checking on Leo since he knew the oldest would be meditating. Which was boring and pointless, in Raphael's mind.

In the end, after half an hour of extreme boredom, Raph decided to get some shut eye. He drifted off to the sound of one very happy, orange wearing turtle. Guess Mikey finished his game.

* * *

**How was it? Plz review, ideas welcome!**


End file.
